Fang Club
by liarfaker
Summary: People are always asking her if she knows Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

**Fang Club is based on Chuck Palahniuk's "Fight Club". All credits go to the autor. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fang Club<strong>

_People are always asking her if she knows Klaus Mikaelson._

**_..._**

Klaus saves her life and says, there's a whole world out there waiting for her. Genuine beauty.

All she has to do is ask.

This is her life, and it's ending one minute at a time. Death will commence in five, four, three, two, one...

She doesn't want to die.

* * *

><p>Klaus gives her a bracelet, a dress, a hand-painted picture, and says, he fancies her. She's full of light. What he is yet to know is that she's a predator posing as a house pet. Rome? Paris? Tokyo? Wow. You big tourist. But that's not how it works.<p>

* * *

><p>She finds herself at the Grill.<p>

"Join us for a drink?"

"I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks."

_He is Klaus' inflamed sense of rejection._

"Talk to me. Get to know me. I dare you."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Oh I get it, it's very clever."

"Thank you."

"How's that working out for you?"

"What?"

"Being clever."

"Great."

"Keep it up, then."

And then, Klaus is gone.

* * *

><p>Let me tell you a little bit about Klaus Mikaelson. He is a... night person. While the rest of us is sleeping, he... plots.<p>

When you are a vampire, you're never really asleep... and you're never really awake.

He's a man cursed by his mother. He's wondering if another woman is really what he needs. Caroline... the little scratch on the roof of his mouth that would heal if only he could stop tonguing it, but he can't. If he had a tumor, he'd name it Caroline.

* * *

><p>She wakes up in a dark hotel room.<p>

She wakes up in a hotel bed.

If you wake up at a different time in a different place, could you wake up as a different person?

Darkness. She turns on a small lamp on a bedside table. A neat room, white walls, crimson curtains. The bathroom on the right, the window on the left, the door across from the bed. Nowhere to hide.

A noise.

She knows it must have been Klaus. Bathroom door shuts and he comes into the room, with his hair wet, wearing only a pair of jeans. She still can smell blood on him.

"What did you do, psycho boy?"

_She is Caroline's lack of surprise_.

"I felt like destroying something beautiful."

_He is Klaus' smirking revenge._

"You have a kind of sick desperation in your laugh," she cringes.

Then she notices it. Her daylight ring is gone.

"Where is my ring at?"

"Don't end a sentence with a preposition, love."

"Where is the ring at, Klaus, you crazy fu—"

Then she launches herself at him and pins him to the floor.

He doesn't even try to resist. Klaus just lays there, sprawled on the floor, his eyes silently daring her.

She, on the other hand, is furious.

She hits him in the jaw.

And straight in the nose.

And then she punches him in the face once more.

She's fuming with anger.

She breaks his nose like he broke her world.

He just grins. She blinks. Twice.

"What?" She's still panting.

"Finally, love, you lost control while being around me."

"I hate you so much…!" She spits.

"Hate is better than indifference." That grin again. He tilts his head. "Where is that clever Caroline now?" It's too much.

She wants to hit him again but she notices how close they are, and how... almost-naked he is.

She can't stop staring.

She doesn't want to stop staring.

She feels so guilty. Guilt traps her like a cage.

Liar.

Faker.

"Stop trying to control everything and just let go, Caroline. Let. Go!" He throws her across the room. She hits the white bare wall and slides to the floor, only to jump to her feet again a second later. She tries to kick him, but he grabs her ankle and she lands on her back on the soft, crimson carpet, pinned down.

She looks like she is going to explode with rage in a minute or two.

The bomb is ticking. Tik tok. Oh how she despises him. Oh how she…

She bites her lip while he leans down with a vicious, triumphant smile on his lips and whispers to her ear.

"Go ahead, Caroline, you can cry."

And then, something happens. She lets go. Lost in oblivion. Dark and silent and complete. She finds freedom. Losing all hope is freedom.

_She knows this because Klaus knows this._

Nothing is solved when the fight is over, but nothing matters.

She reaches for his head. Their lips collide, and so do their bodies. She finds his touch intoxicating, he finds her lips captivating. Her shirt flies to a corner of the room, her bra follows. His jeans are left somewhere behind them. They crash on the bed like a wild, raging ball of fire. There's no time for thinking.

Instinct.

Haste.

Anger.

Fury.

Guilt.

Passion.

Maybe we have to break everything to make something better out of ourselves.

* * *

><p>She wakes up in the brightly lit hotel room.<p>

She wakes up in the warm bed.

The sun is up in the sky. The curtains are open. The sun. The ring. Where's her ring at? Son of a… She looks down on her right hand.

The ring is back again. Klaus is gone – again. And she is naked.

Suddenly the room seems claustrophobic. Sickeningly white and crimson. No pictures on the walls, no telephone, no hotel's card, no hint as to where she is. No clothes anywhere so she can't just leave the room. She wants to throw something at the wall but there's even no fucking flowers in no fucking vase.

She's sitting there naked and angry.

And she's lost inside.

* * *

><p><em>Is Klaus Caroline's bad dream? Or is Caroline his?<em>

* * *

><p>She hears footsteps in the hallway. Not ready to confront him, she decides to pretend to be asleep. She pulls the crimson covers up to her neck, closes her eyes, and waits.<p>

One step closer.

Two. Three. Four.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

The door unlocks and creaks.

So she was being locked all this time. Better safe than sorry, huh?

She hears him put something on the floor and take off his jacket. She hears him approach her.

The bed shifts under him as he lays next to her. He's staring at her face, she feels it. She doggedly keeps her eyes shut. He's staring.

Stop staring.

Stop staring.

Stop staring.

Stop. Staring.

Stop it, damn it!

He's reaching to touch her face when her eyes snap open. He smirks.

"Good morning."

Seriously?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I love this story because it's my first baby, but I didn't plan to make it longer than a two-shot. Also, thank you for the rewievs, my dear readers, they are VERY important to me. I like feeling useful :) Here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fang Club<strong>

They are eating breakfast at the hotel restaurant. She's wearing a red summer dress he bought her. She's wearing red heels he bought her.

He's wearing black. She remains quiet.

He breaks the silence. "Tell me how you feel, love."

"Strange." But a _good strange,_ she won't admit it though.

"Is it?"

She gulps.

"We've crossed the line, Klaus."

_She is Caroline's cold sweat._

"I guess so," he says casually, and a grin forms on his face . "We had a near-life experience."

She just shakes her head in disbelief and stares at her plate.

"Did you feel alive, love?" She keeps staring at her empty plate. "Did you, Caroline?"

"Yes." She almost whispers.

_She is Caroline's wasted life._

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Her eyes are still avoiding his stare.

"If you don't know what you want, love, you end up with a lot you don't."

* * *

><p>She does know. She knows what she wants when they are tossing and rolling around in the hotel bed, again. They spend three days in a nameless hotel in a nameless city.<p>

Every night in their room.

Doing it.

Oh, God.

Doing it.

Don't stop.

Doing it.

Every evening she dies, and every evening she is born again, resurrected.

You're real, aren't you? You are real, you son of a bitch. We're both real.

We just are, he says, and what happens just happens.

* * *

><p>Run away with me, he says resting next to her. To Rome, Paris, Tokyo.<p>

She sighs, I can't win with you, can I? Don't you have a big enough chunk of my life, yet?

_A tiger can smile_

_A snake can say it loves you_

_Lies make us evil._

The relationship they don't have is everything now.

This isn't about love as in caring. This is about property as in ownership. Without Caroline, Klaus would have nothing, or so he thinks.

Let's go, she says, because I think I like you.

He raises his brow, not love?

This is a cheesy enough moment, she says. Don't push it.

* * *

><p>They wake up at the Colosseum.<p>

They wake up at the Eiffel Tower.

They wake up at the Tokyo Sky Tree.

A month later she likes many things about him. His courage and his smarts. His nerve. He is funny and charming, and forceful and independent, he is capable and free, and she is not.

* * *

><p>That old saying, you always kill the one you love, well look, it works both ways.<p>

* * *

><p>He traps her in his world.<p>

She wakes up at Trafalgar Square.

She wakes up in the Prado Museum.

She wakes up in the Parthenon.

Stockholm.

Rio de Janeiro.

Mexico. Te gusta?

Four months later she misses home like a sick puppy. He doesn't understand. He's free in all the ways that she is not, he says.

She feels like she's lost her home, she says.

It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything, he says.

* * *

><p>They argue at Times Square.<p>

"You're not your friends. You're not the car you drive and you're not the house you live in. You're not your fucking Miss Mystic Falls crown. But now you find yourself, standing here, feeling like it's the best thing that ever happened to you."

"You fuck me, then snub me, " she snaps. "You love me, you hate me, you show your sensitive side, you turn back into an asshole."

Then she runs.

She runs until her muscles burn and her veins pump battery acid.

Then she runs some more.

* * *

><p>Few days later Liz Forbes opens the door to see her daughter standing on the porch.<p>

Caroline, are you okay?

I'm fine, she says, everything's fine.

_Put a gun to my head and paint the wall with my brains._

Just great, she says. Really.

_She is Caroline's broken heart._

* * *

><p>He finds her at the Grill a few months later.<p>

"Good evening."

She turns around to face him.

She blinks and shakes her head. How dare you...

"I need a drink."

"Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already."

"I'm not." She puts her glass of whisky down on the counter. "I thought we ended things."

"You seemed to like the things we had."

"Because you met me at a very strange time in my life."

"And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" He mocks her.

"You're not getting this back. I consider it asshole tax."

He chuckles but his face hardens second later.

"Everything you ever love will reject your or die, Caroline. But I won't. People's philosophy is that they can die at any moment. The tragedy of vampires' life is that we do not."

"On a long enough time line, the survival rate for _everyone_ drops to zero." She looks straight into his eyes.

"Ah, right. Clever Caroline. How's that working out for you now? Any friends left?" He studies her face, her pensive, troubled expression. "You didn't tell them. Of course. I knew it. I know you."

If rage is a proof of being alive, she's now more alive than a wrestler in a ring.

"Fuck what you know! You need to forget about what you know, that's your problem! Forget about what you think you know about love, about friendship, and _especially_ about you and me!"

He tries to stop her when she gets up and turns away from him, ready to leave. His grip on her wrist tightens.

"I'll bring us through this, love. As always. I'll carry you - kicking and screaming - and in the end you'll thank me."

"You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me." She hisses, still trying to free her hands from his grip.

"Yes, and I'm comfortable with that."

* * *

><p>Caroline's first rule is <em>she doesn't talk about Klaus<em>.

Caroline's second rule is… _She. Does. Not. Talk. About. Klaus_.

He is like a chemical burn. He will hurt her more than she's ever been hurt before. He will leave a scar.

But she doesn't want to die without any scars.


End file.
